Eres mi hogar, Jules
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Julian es un novio adorable, un compañero insoportable y una persona con muy mal carácter si se lo propone pero Barry está completamente enamorado y quiere dar el siguiente paso, solo que no lo hace de la forma correcta. O, tal vez, Julian no reacciona como Barry esperaba. Pero ahí están Alba y Niko, dos pequeños gatitos, dispuestos a hacer que sus papás solucionen el problema.


**Título:** Eres mi hogar, Jules.

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Barry Allen / Julian Albert

 **Sinopsis:** Julian es un novio adorable, un compañero insoportable y una persona con muy mal carácter si se lo propone pero Barry está completamente enamorado y quiere dar el siguiente paso, solo que no lo hace de la forma correcta. O, tal vez, Julian no reacciona como Barry esperaba. Pero ahí están Alba y Niko, dos pequeños gatitos, dispuestos a hacer que sus papás solucionen el inexistente problema.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 ** _eres mi hogar, jules._**

 ** _capítulo único_**

Estaban acurrucados bajo las mantas en el sofá viendo una comedia romántica totalmente surrealista después de un día agotador en el trabajo. Barry odiaba las comedias románticas. Nunca las había entendido y le parecían realmente estúpidas. Julian no tenía gusto para las películas. Era un hecho, pero le encantaba verle emocionado y entregado cada vez que se ponían a ver alguna por lo que era impensable negarse.

Era más que adorable ver sus reacciones cuando la pareja protagonista se daban su primer beso (o el segundo), se distanciaban por un malentendido o se reencontraban para, inmediatamente después, casarse. _Todo muy natural, nótese la ironía._

En fin, Julian era un novio adorable, pero un compañero de trabajo insoportable y una persona con muy mal carácter si se lo proponía. Y también raro, no en el mal sentido. Cuando empezaron a salir, al principio como un intento patético de amigos y después como pareja, Barry se prometió conocer todo sobre Julian y cada vez que descubre algo nuevo, se enamora un poco más de él -¡si es que eso es posible a estas alturas!- o lo odia otro tanto, cosa que sucede muy a menudo.

Como esa noche.

Sí, especialmente esa noche. Julian le había acusado de estar muy raro esas últimas semanas, de no dormir lo suficiente y de desaparecer más de lo normal. Barry le había estado contestando con evasivas porque necesitaba que todo fuera una sorpresa de película.

Y lo había sido, después de semanas escribiendo y reescribiendo lo que le iba a decir, de preparar esa noche para que fuera única e insuperable, un grupo de metahumanos se había hecho con el control de la comisaría, estropeando la mitad de sus planes y dejándole con el culo al aire. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba el discurso y la cajita de terciopelo rojo en su bolsillo. Julian y él nunca habían necesitado montar un espectáculo para decir lo que sentían, ¿por qué Barry iba a tener que necesitar algo más que un _momento íntimo_ para hacerlo?

Sí, sonaba maravilloso, ¿verdad? Pero es que Julian no es un novio normal, es Julian y tiene el poder de hacer de las cosas un gran problema o una gran nada. Y eso es lo que había ocurrido: su declaración de amor reducida a una simple broma.

Increíble.

—¿Perdona?

—Me has escuchado perfectamente, Barry.

—Creo que no…

Julian suspiró resignado. Se removió entre las mantas y se apartó todo lo que pudo del cuerpo de su novio para poder lanzarle una mirada condescendiente de las suyas. La película se escuchaba de fondo, pero ninguno de los dos chicos le prestaba la más mínima atención, Barry porque estaba, literalmente, boquiabierto y un poco enfadado, y Julian porque se estaba preguntando si realmente su novio era retrasado o simplemente sordo.

—Sí, sí me has escuchado —comentó agotado como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos son cuatro. Barry iba a matarlo—. Tú me has pedido que me case contigo, que ya podrías haberlo acortado, y yo te he dicho que tenías que pedirle mi mano a Alba y a Niko.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¡QUÉ!_

—Barry, cariño —Julian se arrastró por el sofá hasta colocarse encima de él, parecía preocupado. ¿Es que ahora su novio de parte de insensible era bipolar?—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Esos metahumanos te han hecho algo? ¿Busco a Caitlin o…?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿O estás de broma?

—¿Qué? —no le gustaba la mirada que Barry le estaba lanzando y la respuesta cortante que normalmente le hubiera soltado por hablarle así quedó atascada en su garganta, matándolo.

Barry se salió de debajo de él. Solamente llevaba unos pantalones de pijama, pero parecía dispuesto a marcharse así, sin explicarle a Julian por qué se iba después de confesarle que quería casarse con él y sin dejar que el rubio le pregunte que había hecho mal. No se había negado, ¡quería casarse con él! ¿Entonces?

Y después él era el idiota insensible.

Oh, vaya.

Julian se deshizo de las mantas y se acercó hasta su novio que parecía a punto de explotar o abrir un boquete en el suelo con las vueltas que estaba dando. Por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver a Alba -una bolita pequeña de color miel- seguida de Niko, seguramente buscando las atenciones y las caricias del rubio. Barry pareció darse cuenta y también clavó sus ojos claros, un poco más relajado, en los gatitos.

Barry sabía que para Julian, Alba y Niko eran su ancla, tan necesarios como para él lo eran su familia o sus poderes, quizá muchísimo más. Julian era una persona solitaria e incapaz de hacer amigos ya sea porque la gente no le comprendía o no se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para hacerse un sitio en el corazón de Julian. El equipo Flash era la excepción y Barry, la persona que no solo se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Julian, sino que había conseguido que se enamorase de él.

Barry se había enamorado de todo lo que representaba a Julian y eso incluía esas dos bolitas de pelo que los miraban como si supieran que algo malo había pasado entre ellos y estuvieran intentando, mediante miradas adorablemente asesinas, que lo solucionaran.

Barry se agachó y dejó que Alba y Niko se acercaran, les había costado mucho a Julian y a él que los gatos aceptaran su presencia, pero después de dos años de relación, Alba y Niko no tenían ningún problema con él.

—Alba, Niko me gustaría preguntaros algo —Alba se montó en su pierna buscando el calor de Barry mientras Niko se dejaba acariciar—. ¿Me concederían la mano de vuestro papi? Prometo ser un buen papá a cambio.

Los gatitos, ajenos completamente a lo que Barry estaba diciendo y lo que significaba el gesto para papi Julian, siguieron buscando el calorcito del cuerpo de Barry y, cuando Julian se sentó al lado con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de felicidad no derramadas y con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas, saltaron hasta el regazo del rubio porque ellos tenían un sexto sentido y sabían cuando Julian les necesitaba.

—Barry…

—A veces se me olvida que contigo los detalles tienen más valor que cualquier declaración de amor al estilo comedia romántica. Soy todo un idiota.

—No, yo soy el idiota —susurró conmovido mientras dejaba en el suelo a Alba y a Niko para poder besar a su futuro marido y decirle sin palabras cuánto le amaba y lo necesitaba en su vida.

—¿Y bien? —dijo contra sus labios—. ¿Quieres ser el señor Allen?

Julian sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de su novio a modo de respuesta.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ser el señor Albert, Barry?

—Yo quiero ser tuyo.

—Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo.

Entre risas, alguna lágrima tonta y miradas que lo decían todo volvieron a sumergirse en un nuevo beso; un beso especial porque no solo se estaban declarando su amor como hacían siempre a través de miradas, roces, abrazos, besos, peleas y haciendo el amor, sino que también estaban iniciando una nueva etapa que iban a enfrentar juntos.

Juntos y con sus gatitos, porque eran una familia.

La familia que siempre habían anhelado.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews o tomatazos?_**


End file.
